Luffy's Best Day Ever
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: Luffy is having fun today because good has been happening, making it one of his best days. Now the only thing that will make his day officially the best is by confessing his love to his best friend, Nami. Let's see how his day will go. AU. Short One-Shot. LuNa.


**How's it going everyone? I just wrote this story for my birthday yesterday and I wanted to make it my 7th story. It's late, but I'm still posting it anyway. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Alright! This day is getting better and better!" exclaimed Luffy. Today's January 7, 2015 and Luffy has been feeling lucky.

Luffy finally bought some rare, classic and new, modern games. This happened to be his favorite video games and series. Luffy ate delicious food at a restaurant with a hundred-dollar bill he found on the ground near a store, got a day off from work and college, finally getting Hancock to understand that he doesn't love her (which means he finally has his freedom again), pulled a prank on Zoro and Sanji because they keep arguing and he laughed really hard, and did or saw other awesome things. He also met some new friends he got along quick like: Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Toriko, Natsu, their friends, and several others.

This day has been so great, Luffy just doesn't want it to end, and all of things that happened was in the morning. With the events that transpired, Luffy got the idea of what would end this day in ultimate fun and joy. The idea of having finally confessing his feelings to his childhood, best friend, Nami...and eating more meat.

Luffy had developed his feelings for Nami since middle school. He's nervous about telling her how he felt whenever the opportunity rises and always loses his chance. Now that they're in college, Luffy still has a chance of going out with Nami. The only problem is that whenever she goes to parties, almost all every guy, including Sanji, there try to hit on her and it pisses him off. He doesn't know if she has a boyfriend or not, he's still going to confess.

"Hmm, what should I do?" Luffy asked himself. He's thinking of a plan to go out with Nami. In less than five seconds, Luffy received a major headache.

"Ahh, it really hurts. I'm just gonna go for a walk."

After over an hour later and one crazy, animal chase, Luffy decided to head back to his apartment. Upon arriving there, Luffy entered through the door and went straight to his bed. When Luffy lie down on his bed, he felt something next to him like a person, and it was breathing. Two thoughts only came to his mind, either a burglar is here in his apartment or Ace had come to visit and is using Luffy's stuff again.

Luffy carefully and slowly moved one hand to the sheets covering the stranger and the other reaching for the baseball bat next to the bed. Luffy prepared the bat and swiftly removed the covers. Surprisingly, he found Nami sleeping on his bed. Luffy immediately fell back and landed on the floor and Nami instantly woke up and saw Luffy.

"Eh, Nami, what are doing in my bed!?" asked a surprised Luffy.

"Um, I, uh, c-came by and, uh, let myself in," Nami stuttered to get her words right. There was a small, light shade of red on her cheeks.

Luffy noticed some baggage and suitcases that belongs to Nami. "Oi, why's your stuff here?"

"I-"

"Were there mice at your apartment?"

"What?"

"Bugs?"

"No."

"Did you burn down your apartment like the other one?" Luffy's now picking his nose.

"First of all, that was you. Second, none of that happened," said Nami.

"Then why?"

Nami sighed and took a moment to think what say. She said, "My landlord kicked me out of my apartment because he didn't like me for some reason and now he's going to sell it to somebody else." Luffy's eyes were now shaded by his hat. "I just got kicked out a stupid reason, at least I managed to gather all my stuff with me."

"Sorry to hear that," said Luffy. This just pissed him off, big time. Now he wants to punch this guy.

"It's alright, I was actually waiting to move out. That landlord can be a real asshole sometimes," Nami said as she was trying to calm Luffy down because she knows he'll be pissed off.

After a moment of silence, Luffy began to say "By the way, why did you choose to stay here with me instead of living with Robin or Vivi?"

"Because they have guests visiting them," Nami lied.

"You should know me by now, Nami, I can see through your lies," Luffy responded back. Luffy can see a faint blush on Nami's face. "Oi, Nami, are you sick?"

Luffy put his hand on Nami's forehead to check her temperature, Nami's face became more redder just by Luffy's hand touching her head.

"N-No, I-I'm not sick at all!" Nami said as she immediately moved back from Luffy.

"Then why is your face red? Please Nami, tell me," Luffy said as he started to get worried.

"Baka, I'll show you why," Nami said as quickly grabbed Luffy's face and kissed him.

Luffy was completely taken by surpise to see his childhood, best friend kissing him on the lips. Luffy relaxed and kissed Nami back, both sharing a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Luffy. Ever since we were little, I always thought you were an idiot, but, I came to like you more as we grew older. I don't want to be with anyone, but you," Nami said with her heart.

"I love you, too, Nami. You've became very important and special to me and I don't want to lose you to some jerk or Sanji. You're the only one I want and I'm not letting you go," Luffy said with his heart.

"I want to be together with you forever," they both said at the same time before leaning down for another kiss.

Unknown to them, Ace had already arrived and has been standing by doorway.

"Nice, looks like my little brother finally found himself a girlfriend," Ace said teasingly, surprising the new love birds. The two lovers are now blushing in embarassment, knowing Luffy's older brother saw whatever happened.

"Ace!" Luffy said cheerfully and moved towards Ace, only to shut the door in front of him. Luffy walked back to Nami and continued to make out while ignoring Ace banging on the door. "I love you, Nami."

"I love you, too, Luffy."

This has truly become Luffy's best day in his life.

"Oh come on, let me in, what did I do wrong?" asked the older brother.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas for a story or a one-shot and you want me to write it, send me a request by clicking the PM button. I'll take my time on making them. In the mean time, see ya later!**


End file.
